1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of double-hung window ventilators and more particularly relates to a securely installed window ventilator that acts as a rain shield.
2. History of the Prior Art
The prior art has long appreciated that when the lower sash of a double-hung window is lifted and it is raining outdoors, wind can drive that rain directly into the room where the window is located. Window rain shield ventilators have been used to prevent rain from coming in an open window. Many of such window rain shield ventilators have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,728 to Plym teaches a ventilation bracket attached to the sides of a window frame extending inward and disposing a ventilator which extends upward from the window sill at an inwardly disposed angle to the window frame which will block rain from entering the room through the open window while at the same time allowing air circulation to occur freely therethrough. Many other rain shields have been taught in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,730 to Chemoski which teaches a similar inwardly extending shield member that is attached by end members to the window frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,230 to Coffed teaches another embodiment of a sash ventilator. U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,760 to Mazza and U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,750 to Ferris teach an adjustable ventilator which can be attached in a non-permanently fixed installation to a window. Another embodiment of a window ventilator is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,515 to Rinker. U.S. Design patent D384,166 to Coats teaches a combined window ventilator and rain catcher that can be formed for insertion in one type of window which design allows for air circulation while still blocking rain from entering a room.